Their sad Return
by Krystian Rivera
Summary: She looked at Ichigo and Lettuce. They were on the floor crying. "What Happened!" Purin said looking at Ryou. "The Alien's ship.. Was Destroyed" Ryou said    Will be re-written
1. The Alien's Message

Compition 

Purin was sitting in her Kittchen, watching her little sister doing her homework. It had been almost six years, Purin was now 16, going on 17. Alot had happened in the last 6 years, Aoyamo-kun had dumped Ichigo-onee-chan, and went to Canada. Ichigo had cried for a mounth. But Eventually got over it.

Heicha looked up at her older sister and sighed 'I wonder why she looks soo distent?' Heicha though as she then looked down and continued working on her home work.

Minto, well, she had addmitted to Zakuro that she had a thing for Shirogane-san, and Zakuro told her to tell him, and she did, they were now going out for the last 4 years.

Lettuce, she had known for a long time that she loved Pai-san, but, the aliens hadn't come back to earth. So She took a job at a local Library, and still couldent get him off her mind.

Zakuro, she fell for Keiichiro-kun, and now they were married and exspection there first child! they knew it was gonna be a girl.

Alittle less then a mounth ago, Ichigo had told her that she missed (a/n: lol, i love this:) Kisshu alot, but she didn't know why.

"Onee-chan!!" Lucha yelled as he ran in the kittchen.

"What is it Lucha?" Purin asked.

"Ichigo-san's on the phone for you!" Lucha yelled. Purins sibs had changed alot, the boys didn't look alike anymore, they all looked diffrent. Lucha looked kinda like Purin, he dyed his hair blonde, but basicly he looked the same. Hanacha, well.. he just looked  
like and older form of himself. Chincha, well.. He Dyed his hair GREEN! and well. stayed mostly in his room. and then theres Honcha, he dyed his hair dark black, and too on a.. more manly role, he basicly worked out for 4 hours a daym 5 days a week, for the last 2 years, and man, he gloted over his 6 pax chest. Heicha, well!, she looked like Purin when she was young except her hair was darker. Heicha took over the hair-style Purin had back then.

"Ok Lucha, i'll get it" She said and got up and went to the phone. "Moshi Moshi?, Fong House"

"PURIN!, you need to get down to the cafe!! haiaku haiaku! (Sp?:Hurry Hurry!), we have a serprize!!" Ichigo yelled for the other side of the line then the line went dead and the dail-tone sounded.

"wow.. Ichigo's really hyper.." she walked into the kitchen and looked at Heicha. "I'll be back in a bit, your in charge!" she said as she grabbed her jacket and hedded to the door.

" Ok Onee-chan!, i'll have dinner ready when you get home!" Heicha said as her sister walked out the door.

As Purin walked down the street towords the Cafe, she started to think. 'i wounder what Ichigo ment when she said surprize oh well.. i'll find out when i get there'

Purin had also changed over the years, she gave up on when she wasn't adressing them calling the other Mews 'onee-chan' she had grown alot taller, and her hair was ALOT longer, it was down to her mid-back. She was still hyper, but not as much, they all still worked at cafe Mew Mew, right now, they were Fighting a new enemie, (sp?) He Called him-self 'Shin-sho' and he was.. well.. yet anouther alien, but, he wasn't a Cynoclon, (sp?) We think he was from pluto, and he wanted more wormth for his people and had already kill 3 people, one was only a 7 year old girl. Purin got to cafe Mew Mew and knocked on the door.

Shirogane-san opened the door. "Ah!, who's this blonde girl that looks like our Purin, hmm, hey Minto, hunny, should i let her in?" Pyou Joked

" Common Ryou!, let me in, oh, and iof you haddent noticed, YOUR BLONDE TOO!" Purin said sarcastily.

" OK!, OK!, Everyone! Purins here now!" Ryou yelled in as Purin walked in the Cafe.

" Purin-chan!" Ichigo, Minto, lettuce, and Berry yelled.

"Yo, Purin-san, took you long enough" Zakuro said.

"Yeah well.. i got cought up in my mind and took a wrong turn" she rubbed the back of her head, "so, what did i have to come down to the cafe at 9:00pm, for?" She asked and saw Ichigo and Lettuce grin and hold hands jumping up and down "wha..?"

" Purin, We've picked up on a radio brodcast, its for the Aliens" Keiichiro said seeing her confusion. At that Purins Eye's went wide and she ran over to Ichigo and Lettuce and took there hands and all three jumped up and down repeating over and over, "They've finally come back!!" while, Berry, Tusuku, Ryou, Minto, Keiichiro and Zakuro looked at them laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: ok, im stoping there for now, i need to rest, its 1:09 am. damn im tierd, oh, and till i get this story finished, ill my other stories are on hold.**

**Kish: aww!, i didnt even make my apearecnce!! (sp?)**

**Ichigo: you will kish, you will, (pats him on the back) **

**Minto: ok.. WHY AM I WITH SHIROGANE-SAN?!?!?! **

**Me: because,. i felt like it!, i AM the athtress!!! so anyway, Purin, what do you think about my Fan-fic?**

**Purin: YESS!!**

**Tart: why am i in it?**

**Me: cuz im a TARTXPURIN lover!! **

**Tart: (sweat-drops) **

**Zakuro: OK r&r, no flames please!!**

love _**Crys-sama.**_


	2. A shocking Event

**Neka: **Hey Everyone, Sorry for the long gap between Chapter 1 and chapter 2! But you know how it gets with School Work, and Writers block an all that stuff.. So, A Day or two back, I challenged my friend (and Fanfiction Sister) _TheSulkingWolf_, That if she updated her story "Some Time Later", that I would update all of my stories, and I'm holding to that! And sense I just got my 22nd review!! I Though it was about time to update! OH! And I learned that "Tusuku" is actually spelt "Tasuku". Heh heh, I read "Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode", so I finally get it right! :D An Holy Heck! Ichigo and Masaya got Married! NO WAY. Pinkie will NEVER Marry Masaya..

**Dad: **Just Start The Story Loser..

**Neka:** Do you have to be so mean about it?

**Dai: **Why, yes I do.

**-(Neka and Daimon keep arguing)-**

**Purin: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_Neka 'Broken Hearted Mew Mew'_Does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Or any of the characters.

* * *

Purin, Ichigo, and Lettuce, continued to jump around holding hands While Zakuro, Keiichiro, Ryou, Berry, Tasuku, and Minto all looked at them with the strangest look you've ever seen. The trio of girls kept laughing, until Ryou yelled at them to shut up. He moved the group down to the basement and replayed the Radioed Message from the Aliens.

_"Attention Mew Mews, If you can hear me, This Is Pai. We Have been trying to contact you for the past 2 days. I am sending this message to Inform you Of our Arrival on earth in 3 days time. We have been sent on a good will mission to earth by our new leader." _Pai's voice sounded on the recording. Some static was heard then another voice was heard loud and clear.

_"Koneko-chan! If your there I'm coming ta see ya! Dont Worry! I Still love ya! I Wont let anything keep me from getting to you! Now, Tart, would you like to say anything?" _Kisshu's voice yelled, then calmly said.

_"NO. I have nothing to say to those Humans! Nothing at All!" _A voice sounding like a more mature Taruto yelled, then a door was heard in the background. Purin looked really sad at what Tart had yelled.. The message cut off and Ichigo and Lettuce looked at Purin, Knowing something was wrong.

"Ryou, how many days has it been sense you found that message?" Minto asked.

"Well.. just abut three days.." Ryou said looking at the computer screan agian. The screan bleeped to life and showed the alien's ship hovering over earth. Ichigo, and Lettuce squealed in excitement. Purin let her bangs cover her eyes. She knew Tart didn't want to see her. She walked away from the group and went upstairs. Purin sat at one of the tables. She couldn't help but start crying.

About 10 minutes later, there was a loud scream was heard from the basement. Purin ran down, tears still falling from her face. She looked at Ichigo and Lettuce. The were on the floor crying.

"What Happened?!" Purin said looking at Ryou.

"The Alien's ship.. Was Destroyed" Ryou said, replaying a video captured by him computer for Purin to see. Purin watched as her beloved alien's ship was blown up by Shin-sho's henchman, Kaiten. Purin started crying her eyes out. she couldn't believe that Taruto.. Kisshu.. and Pai were.. gone. Not just gone.. But.. DEAD

"No.." Purin dropped to the floor her body racking in tears. "NOO!!" she screamed out hitting the floor with her fists. Berry was trying to Comphert Ichigo, while Minto was doing the same to Lettuce, and Zakuro bent down to Purin and hugged her. No one said anything. This wasn't the time, nor the place.

* * *

**Neka: **Well! Finally a New Chapter.. Not as long as I would have liked. but, Eh, Atleast I got something written.

**Dai: **Yeah, even If you killed your three fave characters..

**Mimi: **Oh shut up Daimon. You KNOW whats going to Happen Next, Just dont tell the reviewers. Ok?

**Dai: **Fine. As Long as Neeks Goes on a Date with Me.

**Neka: **Whaa..?

**Mimi: **Done.

**Neka: **But.. but.. but.. NO!

**Dai: **Heh heh! See ya at 7 Neeks!

**-(Neka ran off and Mimi followed, and daimon just dosn't care)-**

**Purin: **Read&Review people, if you wanna know what Happens to Kisshu, Taru-Taru, and Pai! Ja Ne!


End file.
